One Day Before New Year
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Satu hari sebelum tahun baru bersama Natsu dan Lucy! Author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya, ya, para Senpai! RnR?


**One Day Before New Year**

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Astrella Lynn Kurosaki  
>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail <em>© Hiro Mashima<br>_Rating: T (for safety)  
>Genre: Humor, friendship<br>Pairing: NaLu  
>Warning: OOC, garing, gaje<br>Language: Bahasa Indonesia_

* * *

><p><strong>8.00 A.M., Strawberry Street, Magnolia, Fiore<strong>

Pagi hari ini di kota Magnolia sangatlah cerah dan tentram. Langit yang berwarna biru cerah dihiasi dengan awan-awan seputih kapas yang berjalan beriringan. Burung-burung berkicau saling bersahutan dengan sangat gembira. Aroma roti yang baru dipanggang dari toko roti dan aroma rumput basah yang menyegarkan dapat tercium dimana-mana. Anak-anak kecil berlari kian kemari, sambil bermain dan berteriak senang. Pagi ini memang merupakan pagi yang sempurna—

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

—kalau tidak ada teriakan tinggi nan melengking dari _cewek blonde_ tertentu.

"Yo, Lucy," cengir seorang laki-laki yang dikenal dengan Natsu Dragneel, penyihir _Dragon Slayer_ dari Serikat Sihir Fairy Tail yang terkenal akan ketidak jelasannya itu. Walaupun dia tidak ditemani oleh teman setianya, Happy, si kucing biru yang bisa terbang dan berbicara, dalam misi pribadinya hari ini: menganggu Lucy. Tampaknya Happy sudah duluan _ngeloyor _pergi dengan misi lain: mencari ikan untuk Charle.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" teriak Lucy yang masih hanya menggunakan piyama.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'! Keluar sekarang juga!"

"Lucy, kau kejam!"

"SEKARANG!"

Natsu mengangkat bahunya, "sampai jumpa di Serikat, Luce!" katanya sambil melompat keluar dari jendela.

"SETIDAKNYA GUNAKANLAH PINTU!"

* * *

><p><strong>2.00 P.M.<strong>

"Lucy? Hari ini kau tidak pergi ke Serikat?" tanya Natsu yang sekali lagi melompat masuk lewat jendela.

Lucy menghela napas, "pernahkah kau sekali saja mencoba untuk menggunakan pintu alih-alih jendela?"

Natsu berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata sambil menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya yang (dalam hati) Lucy anggap _UNYUUUUUUUUUUUU~! _sekali, "tidak. Haruskah?"

Lucy baru akan menjawab, tapi dari kejauhan ada semacam bola bulu berwarna biru melesat dengan cepat ke arah Lucy.

"LUU~UCYYY~!" teriak bola bulu biru bernama Happy itu sambil memeluk dada Lucy. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi kucing terbang adalah itu. Bisa memeluk siapa saja (kecuali kucing tertentu lainnya bernama Charle) tanpa kena bogem mentah. Coba saja kalo Natsu atau Gray atau Loki atau Hibiki yang begitu. Mereka pasti sudah jadi _pancake_ di tangan Lucy.

...dan orang-orang bilang Lucy tidak seseram Erza. Oh, ya ampun. Lucy bisa lebih seram kalau dia mau.

"Lucy, ayo kita memancing bersama!" saran Happy.

"Maaf, Happy, aku tidak bisa," Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku harus menyiapkan makanan dan dekorasi. Jam 8 nanti kalian berdua, Gray, Erza, Levy-chan, Wendy, dan Gajeel mau kesini untuk pesta tahun baru, kan?"

Natsu dan Happy berpandangan sebentar. Tampaknya, pengertian yang tak terkatakan bisa menghubungkan kedua partner sehidup semati itu (_cieilah!)_.

"Kami mau membantu!" teriak Natsu dan Happy berbarengan. Lucy tidak tau harus kaget, bertanya-tanya apa mereka salah makan ikan beracun atau senang, tapi dia tetap mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>4.00 P.M.<strong>

"Ini, Lucy, dekorasinya. Aku meminjam beberapa dari Lisanna, dan membelinya dari toko apalah itu namanya," kata Natsu sambil membawa satu kardus penuh dekorasi. Happy terbang-terbang saja di belakangnya. Kalau author jadi Happy, sih, author pasti sudah ketawa dalam hati sambil bilang, _"emang enak jadi manusia? Mening juga jadi kucing, ngga usah bawa yang aneh-aneh!"_

Tapi Happy adalah kucing yang budiman, jadi dia tidak mengatakan hal itu.

Lucy keluar dari dapurnya yang masih tergolong rapi. Tapi begitu Natsu membantu di dapur, entah jadi apa bentuk dapur itu. "Mana, sini, coba kulihat," katanya sambil mengorek-ngorek kardus yang dibawa Natsu.

"Unicorn? Kau memilih UNICORN? Dan... Panda, juga kelinci pink?" tanya Lucy, mengangkat alisnya. Siapa yang tau, kalau ternyata Natsu menyukai benda-benda imut?

"Yup," sahut Natsu bangga member penekanan pada huruf 'p.'

"Memangnya ada apa, Lucy?" tanya Happy yang masih terbang-terbang saja.

"Tidak sih, tapi pink? Ini warna yang cukup feminim, Natsu. Aku tidak mengira kau akan memilih in," kata Lucy.

"Pink tidak feminim! Pink itu warna yang jantan!" raung Natsu.

"Tapi..." Lucy kehabisan kata-kata, bingung menjelaskannya pada Natsu yang _memang_ berambut pink. Entah ada masalah apa dengan genetiknya. Atau mungkin saat itu Hiro Mashima sedang merasa sangat sangat sangat kreatif sampai member warna pink pada rambut Natsu. "Aku... suka pink, Natsu. Dan aku adalah wanita."

"Jadi?" Natsu menyilangkan tangannya, masih teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa _**pink adalah warna yang jantan. **_Penulisannya di bold, italic, dan underline untuk menunjukkan seberapa teguhnya pendirian Natsu.

"Pink itu warna untuk wanita, dan itu berarti pink itu feminism—"

"Tidak, _**pink itu warna yang jantan**_!" Dibelakang Natsu, Happy sudah cekakak cekikik sendiri, melihat Lucy yang bingung.

"Tapi—"

"_**Pink itu warna yang jantan**_, Lucy! Kalau kau suka pink, berarti kau juga jantan!" kata Natsu, dengan suara _hmph!_ dibelakang kalimatnya, tidak menyisakan ruangan untuk argument Lucy.

"Lucy, kau aneh sekali. Pink itu kan warna yang jantan," kata Happy mendukung Natsu. Itulah gunanya partner. Mendukung sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Baik, Natsu," Lucy menghela napas, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, "aku kalah. _**Pink itu warna yang jantan**_. Sekarang bantu aku mendekorasi ruang tamu, dan jangan sampai membakar apapun."

* * *

><p><strong>6.00 P.M.<strong>

Setelah banyak teriakan, bunyi-bunyi barang jatuh dan pecah, argumen, ledekan yang terlontar dari Happy ("Kalian berdua sangaaa~at cocok~!"), penolakan dari Lucy ("Oh diamlah, kucing terbang!") yang diikuti dengan semburat-semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya, tatapan bingung Natsu, dan hal-hal lainnya, ruang tamu Lucy akhirnya berhasil di dekorasi juga. Berbagai lampu kelap-kelip tergantung di plafon rumahnya, diikuti dengan gantungan Unicorn **pink**, beruang **pink**, panda **pink**, kelinci **pink**, dan berbagai benda lainnya yang berwarna **pink **(dan satu poni kecil yang sangat terlihat seperti miniatur dari M* Lit*le P*ny).

"Sekarang kita ngapain, Lucy?" tanya Happy. _Tinsel _**pink **tergantung di lehernya.

Lucy langsung _dag-dig-dug._ Seharusnya, jadwal dia sekarang sih, memasak. Haruskah dia membiarkan Natsu dan Happy masuk ke dapurnya? Bisa kah dapurnya tetap selamat dan utuh kalau Natsu sudah masuk kesana? Terjadilah peperangan di hati dan otak Lucy. Muncullah dua Lucy versi mini di otaknya. Yang satu sebagai iblis dan satunya lagi sebagai malaikat. Mirip yang sering ada di kartun T*m and Jer*y itu, loh.

**Jangan kasih Natsu masuk, Lucy! **kata sang iblis.

_Kasih saja! Dia kan sudah membantumu dari tadi... _bantah sang malaikat.

**Jangan! Nanti dapurmu bisa meledak.**

_Perasaan Natsu lebih penting daripada dapurmu, bukan?_

**Tapi bagaimana dengan perabotmu yang bagus—**

"Oi, Luce?" panggil Natsu, mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Lucy. Tampaknya, saat Lucy mengalami peperangan batin, dia melupakan dunia luar. "Kita mau ngapain sekarang?" tanya Natsu saat Lucy sudah berfokus padanya lagi.

_Deg_.

Satu tatapan dari Natsu cukup untuk membuat hati Lucy berdebar-debar layaknya anak SMP yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Sehebat dan sekokoh apapun tembok yang mengelilingi hati Lucy, tembok itu selalu runtuh, menampakkan Lucy yang tidak kuasa menahan perasaannya pada sang _Pangeran_. Dia tidak pernah tidak bisa tidak merasakan getaran yang kuat dalam dirinya setiap kali dia melihat _Pangerannya_. Tubuhnya yang atletis... Dan, oh, mata hitamnya yang selalu menggetarkan jiwa selalu mendapat tempat tersendiri bagi Lucy. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan Natsu yang sangat antusias itu. Lucy bisa meleleh di tempat.

Oke, stop. Author ngetik ini sampai muntah-muntah sendiri. Terlalu lebay dan OOC. Anggap saja tidak pernah baca paragraf yang tadi.

Lucy menelan ludah, "kita akan memasak."

"Yes! Asik!"teriak Natsu dan Happy, saling ber-_high five,_"nee, Lucy, memangnya cara memasak bagaimana?" tanya Happy.

Lucy langsung ber-_facepalm_ ria.

* * *

><p><strong>6.30 P.M.<strong>

"Ughh..." Natsu menggeram. Tangannya dipenuhi cairan lengket seperti lendir bening dan kuning. Happy dan Lucy menertawakannya. "Jangan menertawaiku!" Natsu cemberut, "hal ini susah tau! Aku lebih baik melawan monster saja... Ini! Coba saja sendiri!" Natsu menyodorkan benda lonjong bernama telur-yang sayangnya sudah tidak berbentuk-pada Lucy dan Happy. Happy kontan bersembunyi di belakang Lucy.

Lucy tertawa makin kencang. Dia langsung mengambil telur yang baru, mengetukan telur itu pada ujung meja dapurnya dengan pelan, lalu membukanya di atas mangkuk. "Lihat? Mudah kan?" tawa Lucy.

Mata Natsu dan Happy langsung bersinar-sinar. "Uwoh, Lucy! Kau hebat sekali!" puji Natsu.

"Tentu saja!" balas Lucy, "sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal seperti ini, Natsu."

Natsu hanya melipat tangannya dan berkata, "tapi kalau battle pasti aku yang menang!"

Lucy baru akan menjawab lagi saat Happy berkata, "dia menyuuuuuuuuukaimu!" dengan lidah yang dikeluarkan. Entah bagaiman acaranya dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

Happy langsung disambut dengan talenan yang melayang ke wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>8.00 P.M.<strong>

Kursus masak dari Prof. Dr. Lucy pun akhirnya selesai. Entah bagaimana, author pun tidak tahu (dan tidak mau tahu), makanannya sudah jadi semua dan bisa dimakan. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Lucy, teman-temannya memang datang. Si seram Erza, si ekshibisionis Gray, si jenius Levy, si sangar Gajeel, dan si imut Wendy datang ke rumah Lucy bersama-sama. Gray, seperti biasa, yah, datang hanya dengan celana pendek (mening sih, daripada datang telanjang?). Gajeel datang diseret Levy dengan tampang _bete_abis.

"Halo semuanya!" sambut Lucy sambil senyum-senyum.

"Halo Lucy!" kata Wendy dan Levy, bersamaan dengan "Hai Lucy"-nya Erza, "Yo"-nya Gray, dan "Hnghmphng"-nya Gajeel, juga anggukan dari Charle dan Pantherlily yang memang satu paket dengan Wendy dan Gajeel

"Oh, hai semuanya!" cengir Natsu yang mendadak muncul di belakang Lucy.

"Natsu?"

"Salamander?"

"Natsu-kun?"

"Natsu-nii?"

"Mata Sayu?"

"Ngapain kau disini?" tanya kelima orang itu bersamaan.

"Oi, oi, jangan begitu, aku disini membantu Lucy," kata Natsu bangga.

"Aku juga membantu!" Happy muncul. Author baru sadar sekarang kalau daritadi Happy hampir tidak kebagian dialog. Maafkan author, ya, Happy.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membantu, Happy," senyum Charle.

"Uwah! Charle! Aku tidak tau kau disini!" seru Happy yang langsung kalang kabut. Panther lily bahkan ikut menyengir melihat kelakuan Happy.

"Lihat, aku bahkan membuat kue. TANPA BANTUAN LUCY," kata Natsu, dengan penekanan di bagian akhir, saat mereka semua sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

Mereka bersepuluh (7 orang dan 3 kucing) duduk mengelilingi makanan yang dibuat Natsu.

"Jadi, kau buat apa ini?" tanya Levy.

"_Sour cream coffe cake_," kata Natsu bangga.

Gray dengan hati-hati mencolek-colek kue tersebut, "sepertinya teksturnya tepat."

"Kelihatannya tidak gosong..." Erza memerhatikan kue itu.

Wendy mengendus kue itu, "baunya normal."

3 kucing yang ada dan Lucy menahan tawa melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, daripada kalian begitu lebih baik kalian coba saja!" sodor Natsu, memberikan garpu dan pisau pada teman-temannya. Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke Gajeel.

"Apa- aku tidak mau jadi tumbalnya!" tanyanya. Mereka semua tetap menatapnya. Akhirnya, Gajeel berkata kecil, "baiklah."

Sekarang kita pindah fokus ke Gajeel.

Gajeel mengangkat garpunya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Akan dia hidup untuk melihat hari esok setelah memakan 'makanan' yang dibuat oleh Natsu? Apakah dia tidak akan selamanya diare setelah makan 'makanan' yang dibuat Natsu? Akankah dia hidup cukup lama untuk menikahi Levy-oke, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah apakah benda ini bisa dimakan?

Gajeel mengarahkan garpunya ke kue itu, menusuk nya sedikit dan menaruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Di back ground nya, bisa terlihat Natsu yang sedang tersenyum bangga akan hasil masakannya, dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang menatap Gajeel dengan waspada. Wendy bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus pengobatannya kalau sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Levy pun tampak memanjaatkan doa-doa terhadap entah siapa. Kepada Zeus, Jupiter, Odin, Osiris, bahkan Dewa Jashin kalau perlu.

Gajeel pelan-pelan mengunyah kue itu, sambil merasakannya. Tiba-tiba...

Dia mati.

Oke, dia tidak mati. Sebaliknya dia malah mengatakan, "cukup enak untuk dimakan."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau serius?"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Coba saja sendiri," kata Gajeel.

"Wow, ini cukup enak, Natsu!" setelah Erza memakan kuenya, "tidak seenak kue stroberi, tentu, tapi ini cukup enak."

"Benar! Ini enak, Natsu-nii!"

"Kau hebat, Natsu!" puji Happy.

"Sangat hebat!" tambah Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum bangga, "bahkan tadi aku sempat menyalakan alarm asap kebakarannya."

Gray menatap Natsu dengan tatapan _kau-gila-atau-apa? _"dan kau bangga tentang hal itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu, alisnya terangkat.

"Seharusnya itu tidak menyala," kata Levy sambil mengunyah makanannya. Natsu hanya menatap Lucy dengan mulut ternganga, seakan bertanya _benarkah?_ dan Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil berpikir, _ini rekor baru. Natsu tidak membakar dapurku._

"Setidaknya Natsu tidak meracuni kita," kata Charle, mengunyah makanannya.

"Hey!" protes Natsu.

"atau memasukkan benda-benda aneh ke dalam makanan ini," tambah Pantherlily.

"Hey!"

"atau membakar dapur Lucy," sahut Gray.

"Hey!"

Dan mereka pun makan kue ala Natsu dan masakan Lucy dengan damai.

* * *

><p><strong>10.00 P.M., road to Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia, Fiore<strong>

Sepuluh penyihir aneh nan ajaib itu berjalan ke Serikat Sihir tercinta mereka-dan yang pasti paling author cintai dari serikat sihir lainnya-Fairy Tail, sambil bergandengan tangan.

...yang perempuan doang sih. Urutan tepatnya Erza-Lucy-Levy-Wendy-Charle. Tepat dari yang tertinggi sampai terpendek. Yang laki-laki? Mereka sih sudah _ogah_ duluan.

_'Cih, ogah deh gandengan tangan sama makhluk yang bernama Gray dan Gajeel',_pikir Natsu.

_'Duh, masa harus merendahkan diri untuk gandengan tangan sama dua naga ini?' _batin Gray.

_'Blarghagrlhargahrghgghg' _*****, Gajeel ngedumel dalam hati.

_'Mau gandengan tangan sama Charle...' _ pikir Happy.

Cuma Pantherlily yang diam tanpa kata. Suer deh, kalau saja Pantherlily berbentuk manusia dan tampangnya oke, author bisa kecantol sama dia. Cool banget!

Dan sebenarnya sih, author mau bikin yang laki-laki gendong-gendongan. Tapi nanti malah jadi fic yaoi. Jadi, yah, tidak jadi.

* * *

><p><strong>11.00 P.M., Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia, Fiore<strong>

Tempat _ngetem_nya kali ini sudah bukan di rumah Lucy lagi, melainkan di Serikat. Perayaan tahun baru makin malam makin meriah. Bisa dilihat Cana sedang minum-minum, bukan lagi langsung dari gentongnya melainkan langsung menggunakan selang yang dihubungkan dengan satu truk minuman keras. Fungsi selangnya mirip sedotan. Tinggal sedot, jadi!

Lalu ada Macao dan Wakaba adu panco. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, dan Elfman sedang berkelahi, diiringi ejekan-ejekan yang terlontar dari Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel, dan teriakan, "INI ADALAH HAL JANTAN YANG DILAKUKAN OLEH PARA PEJANTAN DI HARI DAN WAKTU YANG PALING JANTAN SEHINGGA KEJANTANAN MEREKA SEMAKIN JANTAN DAN SIFATNYA PUN JANTAN, JADI SIKAP DAN PRINSIP DALAM KEHIDUPAN SEHARI-HARI PUN MAKIN JANTAN! PARA PEJANTAN-PEJANTAN TANGGUH HARUS MELAKUKAN HAL JANTAN INI UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN KEJANTANAN MEREKA-"

Oke, kau bisa stop sekarang, Elfman. Author pusing melihat tulisan yang di _capslock_dan intinya cuma satu: jantan.

Juvia masih menguntit Gray. Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Bisca dan Erza sedang meledek Lucy tentang hubungannya dengan Natsu. Wendy sudah pulang duluan dengan Charle. Tidur malam-malam tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan, kata Wendy-

-padahal author membuat fic ini jam 1 pagi. Pantas saja author ini pendek...

Di tengah ruangan ada juga Loki yang sedang berdansa ria bersama-sama penggemarnya dengan lagu _I'm Sexy and I Know it_, dengan teriakan fans-fans nya, "KAU MEMANG YANG PALING SEKSI, LOKI!"

Lagi asik-asiknya bergoyang-goyang ria, mendadak ada palu besi yang terlontar ke arah Loki. Loki dengan sigap (dan dramatis) menangkisnya, lalu berkata dengan sangat dramatis dan sokpuitis, "maaf, para putriku yang sangat cantik, aku harus meninggalkan kalian untuk mempertahankan harga diriku sebagai lelaki," dengan background ombak yang berdebur (malah mirip tsunami).

"Tapi Loki, ksatriaku, mengapa kau harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

Loki hanya tersenyum pada para fans nya sambil berkata, "karena kalau aku tidak bisa memertahankan harga diriku sebagai lelaki, aku tidak akan mempunya muka untuk menghadapi kalian lagi, para mawarku yang indah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terluka; aku akan terus berjuang mati-matian demi kalian," lalu ikut bertarung dengan Natsu dkk.

"Awwww~~ Co cwiiiiii~it!" jerit fans-fans nya Loki.

Lucy hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan _Spirit_nya yang satu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>11.50 P.M.<strong>

"Eh, Mira, aku keluar dulu ya, mau mencari udara segar. Disini terlalu bising," kata Lucy, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Teman-teman yang tadi bersamanya (plus Cana, yang minumannya sudah hampir habis. Entah bagaimana dia minumnya, yang jelas sudah hampir habis) hanya menatap Lucy saat dia keluar dari Serikat, lalu berpandangan.

"Bukankah ini saatnya bagi kita untuk menjadi mata-mata?" cengir Cana.

* * *

><p><strong>11.55 P.M.<strong>

Natsu, ternyata, melihat kepergian Lucy. Dia pun mengikutinya, tanpa Happy, mengingat Happy sudah tepar duluan di meja.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau diluar sini?" tanya Natsu begitu dia berada di dekat Lucy.

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy menoleh pada Natsu, tersenyum, "oh, hanya mencari udara segar. Kau?"

Natsu mengangkat bahunya, "sama," dia lalu melihat Lucy agak menggigil. Insting protektifnya muncul lagi. Natsu langsung melepas syalnya dan melingkarkannya di leher Lucy, "ini. Supaya kau tidak keinginan."

Lucy hanya menatap Natsu, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Terimakasih, Natsu. Tapi apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Natsu hanya mengangkat alisnya, "kau aneh, Luce."

Lucy hampir saja ber-_facepalm_. Tentu saja dia tidak akan kedinginan! Dia bukan Penyihir Api, tapi Penyihir NAGA Api. Bahkan Lucy masih dapat merasakan panas tubuh Natsu yang tertinggal di syalnya itu.

"Hei, Lucy, lihat, kembang api!" Natsu menunjuk ke langit di atas mereka. Lucy yang tadi sudah terbang ke awang-awang pun kembali ke bumi. Dan benar saja, kembang api itu membentuk angka-angka yang menghitung muncur.

**_Psiuuu _JDER **3...

Natsu dan Lucy menatap kembang api yang membentuk angka 3 itu. Jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin kecil. (_By the way_, '**_psiuu _JDER**' di atas itu cuma efek suara kembang api ya, bukan ada bom yang tiba-tiba meledak.)

**_Psiuuu _JDER** 2...

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Natsu dan Lucy sekarang benar-benar berdiri samping-sampingan.

**_Psiuuu _JDER** 1...

Lucy menaruh kepalanya (bukan dicopot loh, kepalanya) pada pundak Natsu. Natsu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lucy.

**_Psiuuu _JDER** HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!

Lucy tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut, "selamat tahun baru, Natsu."

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Lucy," balas Natsu, sambil tersenyum juga.

Di belakang mereka, tanpa mereka ketahui, ada enam makhluk nista berinisial M, E.S., L.M., L, B.M., dan C.A. memata-matai mereka, merekam kejadian tadi, dan mengambil fotonya sambil ketawa cekikikan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hai semuanya! Saya Astrella, yang aslinya sih author dari FBI (Fandom Bleach Indonesia). Tapi berkat tidak adanya kerjaan di rumah dan ke_bete_an saya pada Tite Kubo karena Rukia baru muncul sedikit, alhasil saya masuklah (dengan sangat tidak jelas) ke sini. Maafkan kegajean fic saya dan fic ini ya, apalagi rada garing. -_-"

*** **Akhir-akhir ini saya sangat kecantol sama Nigel Thornberry. Ada yang ingat siapa dia?

Jadi, dimohon kritik dan sarannya dari senpai-senpai sekalian ya. :D Review please? ^^


End file.
